


Zero to Sixty

by AkumaStrife



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: If that's even a thing idk, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/pseuds/AkumaStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re not lovers. Hell, they’re not even friends most of the time. But that doesn’t mean they don’t have something the other wants, something the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero to Sixty

Jason should’ve known better. After all, the house was filled with professionally trained freaks. There wasn’t a chance in hell was going to get away with it without someone knowing.

“So you’re allowed to condemn us for our life style and spit in the face of our generous offers, yet when you are in need you have no trouble waltzing right in and taking your fill. Do tell me, Todd, how  _do_ you sleep at night?”

Jason doesn’t even straighten from where he’s bent over his bike, replacing the transmission he blew out during a  _spectacular_ exit. “Great actually, my safe houses are a lot better than Dick realizes. But then, you know that pretty well, don’t’cha kid?”

Damian wrinkles his nose and sneers, unfolding his arms and descending the handful of concrete garage stairs, quiet as a mouse. A very dangerous mouse.

“Besides,” Jason continues, “ _Daddy_  isn’t even here. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

“Unless I tell—”

Damian doesn’t even get to finish the statement before Jason is laughing, shoulders shaking and smearing a bit of grease on his cheek. He looks over his shoulder at the boy and snorts.

“But you won’t. Oh, you could, but then  _Daddy_  would change all the codes again. Who knows when you’d get another knock on your window.”

Damian’s glare darkens. “Do not turn this around on me. It is you who needs me, you who always comes crawling back.”

Jason just shrugs and wipes his hands off on his pants as he straightens. He kicks the toolbox out of his way and swings his leg over his motorcycle, reaching for his domino mask.

Damian will never admit to the surprised sound he makes, but within seconds he’s straddling the bike in front of Jason and fisting his shirt, yanking him down to his height.

“I will tell Father, mark my words.”

Jason’s smirk is wicked and telling, and Damian narrows his eyes further. Bastard. He should’ve known it was a ruse.

“Let me guess. You will tell Bruce…unless persuaded otherwise?” And before Damian can respond Jason’s grabbed his legs and hauls him forward, pulls Damian’s legs to hook over his hips and works the kid’s sweatpants down enough that his erection springs free and he can get at his ass. Leaving streaks of grime and motor oil on his baby soft skin.

“Well, would you look at that. Looks like we’ve come to some sort of an agreement already.” Jason grins and somehow Damian manages to look haughty with his dick out and Jason’s fingers pressing into him. Except…Damian’s already slick, Jason’s middle finger sinking into him easily and Damian hardly reacting. Probably already been stretched to his limits, moaning around his own fingers. “Wow baby bat, did my break-in interrupt something?”

Damian sputters indignantly, a small flush creeping up his neck. “Hardly! A good Robin is always prepared for anything.”

Jason barks a laugh at how fucked up it all is, how twisted the position of a sidekick has become, and ducks to breathe into his ear, “Were you thinking of me?”

Damian growls in warning, twists away from Jason as he presses his thighs into the man’s hips, hands punishingly tight on his shoulders, using him as leverage. Rising up to give himself room to unfasten Jason’s pants and  _of course_  he’s going commando.  _A good Robin is always prepared_.

“Hurry the fuck up. This household doesn’t sleep for long.”

“Listen to you,” Jason taunts. “That’s some pretty adult language there.”

“I think I am more than qualified to use a few paltry curses given my lifestyle. My skills far outrank even the most accomplished of men three times my age.”

“And yet you didn’t even know how to get yourself off.”

Damian drops down, impaling himself on Jason’s cock in one smooth movement, and effectively wipes that infuriating smirk off his face. “Which you were quick to take advantage of, Todd. You’re really not winning yourself any points.”

Jason laughs breathlessly, shifting his hips up to watch Damian’s eyes widen involuntarily. “But that’s what ‘big brothers’ are for. You  _needed_  me.”

Damian scoffs but Jason flips his bike on and it rumbles to life, making that hoarse purr that always reminds Damian of Jason’s stubble and the calluses on his hands. Reminds him of what Jason sounds like after he’s been drinking and had a few cigarettes. Reminds him of how it matches the sound and vibrations deep in Jason’s chest when he’s got Damian pressed up against an alley wall.

Damian breathes hard through his nose, biting at the collar of Jason’s leather jacket and twisting his hands into his shirt. He tries not to whine, won’t give Jason that satisfaction, but he can’t help a choked sound when Jason grips the undersides of his thighs and takes his weight easily, driving up into him.

“I’m impressed, baby bat. Even your mom wasn’t this tight.”


End file.
